Of Needle and Cloth
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Who could blame Roderich for being confused when Vash asks if he will, along with Elizaveta's help, fix a tear in Lilli's only dress. But what's this feeling? Is dear, stick-in-the-mud Roddy jealous of all the attention Lilli is getting from Vash?
1. Chapter 1

**Of Needle and Cloth**

**Sum.: Who could blame Roderich for being confused when his old "frenemy," Vash, asks if he will, along with Elizaveta's help, fix a tear in Lilli's only dress. But what's this feeling? Is dear, stick-in-the-mud Roddy **_**jealous **_**of all the attention Lilli is getting from Vash?**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pairings: RoVa**

**A/N: Dedicated (and for) darling Vash (and PJB!) Because if you hadn't asked me to write it, I wouldn't have. (And your fic was what got me to like this pairing.)**

**Chapter 1**

**Third POV/ELIZAVETA**

Elizaveta nearly jumped out of her spot on the couch when the loud (and obnoxious) ringing began.

She had been, rather peacefully, reading a charming yaoi, loaned to her by her dear friend Kiku.

But it was rather hardcore.

Which explained the bloody tissues that litterred the floor.

She glared angrily at the phone as it continued to call for attention.

She heard a certain perfectionist stumble over a few notes from a song that she had heard _way too many times_.

So of course she noticed his mistake.

_Better answer it before Roddy gets too tripped up..._

_..._

_Although that would be fun to see--_

Elizaveta shook the thought out of her head. She could practically _feel_ the emergency aura that ammitted from the phone.

She made the mistak to hold the phone to her ear.

"Hello--"

"ELIZAVETA!!! Help me!!!" Vash nearly screamed in her ear.

She moved the phone away from her face as her eyes widened. "Vash? What's wro--"

She then heard Lilli's wails in the background, and her face grew a look of shock. Lilli _rarely_ to _never _cried. And Elizaveta knew no one who had witnessed it...

..Which explained why Vash was so panicked.

Vash mumbled an apology to Elizaveta, set the phone down, and attempted to comfort Lilli as she continued to bawl.

As the loud shrieks subsided to more quiet whimpers, Vash picked up the landline again. "Do you want the long or short version?" he said tiredly.

"Sh-short...?" Elizaveta was now, officially, confused.

"Lilli has been feeling really bad about herself all weak, and her dress is the only clean thing she has. I want you to show her that her dress, which she teared--I mean--!!" Lilli's wails at started up again at that. Vash sighed. "In which have a _simple, easily fixable tear in them_."

"Oh."

"And, um...can you get--Roddy to help, too?" Elizaveta noticed the slight hesitation before Roderich's name.

That was when she had a lightbulb moment.

Did Vash love her ex-husband?

Hungary had a huge grin on her face.

Yaoi...~

**Done with that chapter! I already have the entire story written out, but I'll only post the next chapter after I get five reviews~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Needle and Cloth**

**Sum.: Who could blame Roderich for being confused when his old "frenemy," Vash, asks if he will, along with Elizaveta's help, fix a tear in Lilli's only dress. But what's this feeling? Is dear, stick-in-the-mud Roddy **_**jealous **_**of all the attention Lilli is getting from Vash?**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pairings: RoVa**

**A/N: Dedicated (and for) darling Vash (and PJB!) Because if you hadn't asked me to write it, I wouldn't have. (And your fic was what got me to like this pairing.) So! I have five reviewers aready! BTW, that rule is going to last for the rest of this story, so keep on truckin'!**

**Chapter 2**

**Third POV/VASH**

A few hours (or so it felt like, to Vash) later, Vash was still pacing in the front room. Every once in a while, he'd glance at Lilli, who had cried all the tears she had left and now sat, lifeless as a run-over puppy. (And she looked like she had saw such an occurrence.)

She sat wrapped in the oldly, thicker-than-usual comforter from her bed.

And this was because she was not wearing anything but underwear. She had noting to change into, because Vash didn't have the time nor courage to go out and buy more detergent for the washer.

Her and her beloved brother had turned the house upside down, looking for something that was either her's and clean, or his and fittable.

Vash was wearing the only thing _he _had left--his uniform. Every other piece of clothing was too dirty, too small, and/or too manly.

Vash's face glowed with anger as he remembered how this had started.

Ut was all because of that damned boy. It had taken place a few days ago, when Lilli, wearing her uniform, went out to find her ribbon. (She had lost it outside.)

That little boy, who lived a few houses down from them, had accidentally called her a boy.

And _that _had sent Lilli's self-esteem plummetting.

After dropping a plae, leaving the milk out, and failing to find her ribbon, Vash decided to cheer her up by taking her out to get a new one.

And maybe he'd work up the courage to actually buy some good clothing-soap this time!

But the small little string that had unwound a few feet of her dress had grown into a tear that went all the way from the bottem hem up to her hip.

And Vash, seeing Lilli's teary eyes, had sent into such a state of shock that half the time, he didn't even hear what he was saying.

**Alright...these chapters are gonna be pretty short because paper has no sense of word count.**

**Plus, the spiral I'm writing this story in during school is only about two paragraphs (of normal paragraphs, not these single-lined sentences) tall and five words long.**

**Next is Lilli~ Review for update~\**


	3. Chapter 3

OF LIEU OF MY UNGROUNDING, I SHALL POST THIS CHAPTER!!! :D

**Of Needle and Cloth**

**Sum.: Who could blame Roderich for being confused when his old "frenemy," Vash, asks if he will, along with Elizaveta's help, fix a tear in Lilli's only dress. But what's this feeling? Is dear, stick-in-the-mud Roddy **_**jealous **_**of all the attention Lilli is getting from Vash?**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pairings: RoVa**

**A/N: Dedicated (and for) darling Vash (and PJB!) Because if you hadn't asked me to write it, I wouldn't have. (And your fic was what got me to like this pairing.) More reviews! :D Keep reviewing for more! There's three to four more chapters left~ I have a feeling Hungary would be the biggest VashXRoddy fan out there...Which is why, for my casual cosplay for her, I'm going to make a shirt that has "Yaoi" on the front and "Switzerland X Austria FTW" on the back.**

**Chapter 3**

**Third POV/LILLI**

**DURING THE PHONE CONVERSATION**

As Vash repeated the story to Elizaveta over the phone, Lilli worked up as many fake tears as possible.

And with that, she began to wail again.

She didn't know how her plan would work itself out. She was positively _certain _that, if Vash's obvious love, Roderich, got to the house and somehow was left alone in the room with each other, they would fall in ooey-gooey, mushy mushy love.

And Lilli was sure that Elizaveta wouldn't object to the two men together.

Lilli just had to make sure Vash didn't figure out she was faking.

**I feel like that was filler. But it's really important to the story to know that she's doing this. REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!! Either Roddy POV or Vash. Because it really just matters which order I type in. Because they can go either way.\**


	4. Apology Update

Dear readers:

This letter is repeated in three separate stories (How to be Named Beilschmidt and Still Survive Highschool; Ложный Mirties в Suprasti; and Of Cloth and Needle). I have received reviews for these stories, and let me just say that even though I don't have internet connection for a very long time from now, I have printed off your reviews and hold them extremely close to my heart. When I manage to continue working on these stories, I swear I will do them ASAP.

I will also reply to your reviews ;)

So! Let me explain the situation. My parents came across my fanfictions, and let's say they do not like my rather large use of curse words. (Of course, I never noticed until now. It came natural to me.) So, I am in trouble and am grounded for quite a while. I still am allowed to work on writing BUT on a different computer. Since I can't find any of my working flashdrives, I now have no way to transfer my fanfiction from this computer to the one I'm allowed to use. (I'm grounded from internet, and the other one doesn't have a connection.) I'm attempting to get my mother to print off the WIP chapters, and will thus be able to write down what happens next, ready to be typed burnt onto a CD to be immediately updated.

So be ready to stand a long wait for what happens next. Whenever I am allowed to use the internet again, be ready for a HUGE dose of scary fast, multiple chapter updates! :)

Love you all!

Til I update next,

Llamas Myspace and Spam


	5. Chapter 4

**Well. Since I can not find my printed copies of the previous chapters (because this is my personal computer, and all of my stories are on a different one), I have no idea how I format the beginning of this story. You see, I do a different format for each separate story. For Aku no Hetalia, for instance, I simply use line breaks and A/Ns. For Seeing is Believing, I use "formal format" as I call it, which is title, summary, A/N, story, A/N. And for Camp Fun-and-Games?, I use Fanlib format. (Title, A/N, Chapter title, Chapter POV, story, A/N) For one story of which I can't recall (I suspect it is this one here) I use LiveJournal format which is something along the lines of Title, Author, Summary, Genre, Pairings, Characters, A/N, story. (Because every LiveJournal story I've seen, that's the format.) So, now that I've filled this A/N with rambling, I'm going to cut off here. :P**

**R&R! Enjoy! :D**

**[-]**

**Chapter 4: Roderich**

**[-]**

Roderich had reason to believe that he was around his ex-wife far too much. For instance, he stumbled over his piano keys a lot more because she was constantly appearing when he least expected. Another reason would be that he spent more time talking and less time practicing. And, of course, there was that _other _reason…

Ah, yes. The case of his attraction to Mr. Zwingli.

Even though Roderich ground his teeth when the (short) man was yelling and ranting, he always missed him when he left.

If Roderich had never known the man, and was told that he would indeed fall in love (he winced as he admitted it mentally) with such a person, he would declare them psychologically unstable.

Even if said speaker was Elizaveta. _Especially _if they were Elizaveta.

It made him…_irritated_, if you put it lightly, that his former spouse was so obsessed with fictional homosexual love. So obsessed, in fact, that she decided every male nation in existence had to fall in love with another.

Roderich held back from snorting. Of course they seemed to be doing that fairly well on their own…

He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Oh how bothersome it could be, to be in love with someone so…_pesky_.

Always threatening people and yelling at helpless bystanders and waving around one or two (or three) guns in the air, maybe firing a few warning shots.

He was so powerful for someone so small.

Roderich polished his glasses for a few moments then slid them back in place and began the song over again.

He focused his thoughts only on the keys, on hitting just the correct notes at the exact split-second needed—

Urg. The damned phone had rung, right in the middle, and caused Roderich's finger to slip ever so slightly. He continued playing, as if the mistake hadn't ever been made, but he was mentally yelling at Elizaveta to answer it.

And silence. She had indeed known the noise had bothered him. (Of course that didn't mean she answered on the fifth ring.)

After a few moments, Roderich let his hands fall from the piano and he strained his ears to hear what was being said in the next room.

Elizaveta did indeed sound a little panicked. _Perhaps I should—_

Oh. He didn't need to go to her after all. She had finished with the phone and stepped into the room, gently sliding the door behind her.

"Oh, Roderich, you know I love you, _riiight_?" she said cheerfully.

"What is it you want?" he sighed, taking his glasses off yet again.

"Well, it seems Lilli—_Liechtenstein, _you know, Vash's little sister?—has torn her dress. And Vash is too cheap to go buy anything to clean everything _else _with, so she's stuck in just her pajamas. You wouldn't mind going with me to their house and to fix up her dress, would you?"

Roderich sighed and massaged his temples. "Well, I suppose we can't leave her in her pajamas, since we all know Vash won't work up the courage to buy soap any time soon." He replaced his glasses on his face, stood up, and shut the lid to the piano.

She jumped up and down, extremely happy that the plan she had in mind would have a good chance of working. When Roderich gave her a curious look that clearly said, "The fuck you going on about?" she sobered up and said, "I'm so happy we get to help out our neighbors and all…" She smiled in innocence.

Roderich furrowed his eyebrow. Now what was familiar in that look…?

**[-]**

**Heehee~ I love this story~**

**Gosh, I'm so sorry PoisonJellybeans! I didn't mean to put this chapter off so much! ;A; I just got so worked up with Mirties Suprasti, and I've fallen in love with my new story (Mission Number: Avery, Spy Extraordinaire!) and I was getting a lot of attention for How To Be Named Beilschmidt And Still Survivve HighSchool, so I thought I'd pay more attention to the stories that had tons of attention (of course, Of Needle and Cloth is up there in the top four when it comes to how popular my stories are…)**

**GOMENSAI, MINNA-SAN! (Sorry, everyone!) *bows* I'll try my absolute best to finish this story soon. (There is, after all, only two-three more chapters left.)**

**The only reason this chapter was so put off (since I have the rest of the story planned out and all) was because I had no idea what to do with this. My planning for this had been so vague when I first planned the story (word for word, it was "Roderich POV: Roderich mentally rants about how he has an impossible love for Vash.") that I was a little intimidated. I mean, I had loads to work with since it was so open to change, but I had no idea how to go about this. And then, today, I looked at my folders (One folder for each new story I make, plus an extra one, where I load unwritten ideas, titled "Misc") and I saw ONAC, and I was filled with so much determination to get it written that I simply threw my hands in the air and declared "Fuck it! I'm gonna fucking write the damn bugger!" ^^ (No wonder why that Hetalia Character quiz said I was most like Hungary. I do indeed have a potty mouth…)**

**So, hope all of you loyal readers (you know who you are ;D) enjoyed, hope it met your standards PoisonJellybeans (WORK ON ASK PRUSSIA DAMNIT! XD), and please review~ I blame the lack of reviews for my lack of updates! :D**


	6. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
